La diferencia entre la buena y la mala suerte
by Nyaroon
Summary: Draco será el nuevo profesor de pociones y Harry el de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Suerte? ¿o algo peor?
1. Recapitulando

Me encontraba frente a la ventana de nuestra habitación, admirando la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Me había levantado en la madrugada, y sin poder conciliar el sueño, me dedique a preparar una taza de té; la extraña mezcla del calor interno de mi cuerpo y el frío asesino de la habitación me obligo a vestirme completamente, ya que solo tenia unos pantalones de pijama encima y andaba descalzo. Una vez resuelto este problema, reasumí mi estancia frente a la ventana, dejando que mi mente divagara por los lugares mas recónditos de mi memoria. Era temprano, y él no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, así que me di el lujo de recordar esos días que hace años no recordaba.

Cuando todo lo que yo era antes, cambio a lo que ahora soy.

...

Draco POV. Meses después de la guerra.

Me encontraba en un limbo total después de que había salido con vida de mi primera y ultima guerra. Durante esos últimos años había visto cosas escalofriantes y terribles pero debía aguantarlas a causa del peso que yacía sobre mi, el hijo de un mortífago traidor; mi nombre había quedado marcado y no había vuelta atrás. Pero despues me sentí libre de todo, como si unas cadenas invisibles se hubieran roto, me sentí extasiado ante la idea de poder elegir y decidir, pero esos pensamientos fueron fugaces al darme cuenta de que mi nombre no solo estaba marcado dentro del circulo de mortífagos, sino que también en el mundo mágico entero, no era el muchacho que a última hora había decidido lograr lo improbable, sino la serpiente cobarde que no quería morir. Al parecer mis cadenas se habían roto, pero ahora debía arrastrarlas.

Me encontraba en el limbo mental y social. No había nadie a quien yo pudiese recurrir, solamente mis padres quienes ya tenían suficiente con su propia carga de marginación y alivio. No se que había sido de mis compañeros de clases ni de muchos de mis amigos, de vez en cuando leía nombres en el Profeta y sobre una condena horripilante; al principio me preocupaba por ellos, pero poco a poco todo comenzó a ser parte de la vida diaria a la que pertenecía y pronto me vi en atrapado en se limbo que parecía ser pasajero y ahora era permanente.

...

Draco PoV. 7 años después de la guerra.

Ya era de mañana y debía preparar mis cosas para asistir al trabajo, era lunes. Antes, mis fines de semana no eran muy interesantes, me paseaba por el callejón Diagón de vez en cuando buscando artículos de colección y libros de pociones de mi interés o solo para mi lectura. Mi vida se había convertido en una clase de cuento en donde el personaje principal salía vivo a pesar de sus penurias y tenia un final de felices para siempre, pero en mi caso era distinto, había terminado vivo pero sin un feliz para siempre. A los 2 años de la guerra me mude de casa con mis padres a un pequeño departamento en Londres, muy cercano al callejón. Al principio me fue difícil adaptarme porque no encontraba trabajos fijos, no deseaba preocupar a mis padres pero me rehusaba a hacer un trabajo cualquiera y pronto las finanzas me obligaban a pedirle prestamos pequeños a mis padres; sin embargo, mi suerte cambió para mejor gracias a mi habilidad con las pociones, pues me brindó la oportunidad de fungir como maestro suplente por medio curso en Hogwarts, me había quedado como anillo al dedo; y cuando casi llegaba al final de mi contrato, para agregar más a mi suerte, me ofrecieron el puesto como maestro permanente por algún incidente que le había sucedido al maestro anterior, Slughorn creo que era, pero eso no era importante en el momento, ya tenia con que mantenerme y no debía preocuparme de futuros estragos económicos. Así que todo fue miel en hojuelas hasta que comenzó el curso, porque para mi propia desdicha y mala suerte, me había concentrado demasiado en mis propios planes que no me detuve a ver con quien iba a compartir trabajo, entre ellos era el maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Nada más y nada menos que Potter. San Potter.

Ya no le tenía ese odio infantil de mis años púberes, sin embargo no deseaba topármelo porque nada cambiaba el hecho de que simplemente no era alguien con quien quisiera relacionarme. Torpe, lento, buscapleitos y entrometido. No era lo mío.

Pero era Lunes y debía asistir, abordar el expreso a Hogwarts para el inicio de curso, a mi estancia eterna en el castillo. A convivir con Potter. Sacrificios eran necesarios. Y este iba a ser uno grande.


	2. Lo peor esta por venir

Mi día había empezado como algo fuera de lo normal, hasta llegar a lo jamás documentado en mi vida. Todo fue en picada a partir de que pise Hogwarts.

La cena de inicio de curso fue interesante y extraña a la vez. Esto, sin duda, se debía a que ahora veía todo desde la perspectiva de la mesa de maestros y no desde la de Slytherin. Podía ver a todos los alumnos, divididos por las casas, entusiasmados ante el reinicio de un nuevo curso y otros callados y nerviosos, evidentemente los que serian repartidos entre las casas por el Sombrero seleccionador este año.

El gran salón seguía siendo como yo lo recordaba en una época anterior, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese fluido por estas paredes y una guerra no lo hubiera azotado. Con sus grandes paredes y sus fuertes columnas de piedra, su cielo encantado estaba plasmado con estrellas y miles de velas flotaban sobre las cuatro largas mesas, que significaban cada casa: Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, todas en ese orden. Los colores se mezclaban brillantes, simbolizando la nueva unión de las casas en vez de su división, pero era evidente que por parte de los estudiantes, que la casa Slytherin seguía siendo apartada por las otras tres. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

Y ahora aquí me encontraba, a lado de los maestros, tanto conocidos como nuevos; entre ellos Neville Longbottom el nuevo profesor de herbología, el guardabosques híbrido Hagrid, el profesor Binns, y al menos siete profesores que no conocía y una chica rubia muy linda con ojos de sorpresa que me eran muy familiares, y- oh... y Potter. Al parecer el tiempo no lo había cambiado mucho estos últimos años, siendo lo mas notable el endurecimiento de sus facciones, su cabello largo pero sin llegar a sus hombros y la ausencia de esos horribles lentes redondos. Fuera de eso todo estaba igual: su cabello seguía siendo un desorden y la cicatriz seguía en su lugar, sus ojos verdes habían madurado pero seguían teniendo ese aire juguetón... Si, ese era el Potter que yo recordaba y me dedique a escrutarle con minuciosidad hasta que él volteo y se encontró con mi mirada evaluadora, su sorpresa inicial al verme fue remplazada rápidamente por un gesto aseverado y volvió su atención al medio gigante y la rubia linda. Vaya segunda impresión.

La tarde paso rápida, con el breve discurso de Mcgonagall, el sorteo de los nuevos y nerviosos alumnos, que se asustaban cada que mencionaban un nuevo nombre, seguido de aplausos y vítores por parte de las casas. Hasta que finalmente llego la cena, después la despedida y repetida bienvenida por parte de la nueva directora, solo hasta que los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus dormitorios, y todos los maestros también se comenzaron a levantar y por ende, a dirigirse a sus respectivas recámaras; fue el momento en el que caí en cuenta de que no sabía a donde dirigirme y me sentí sumamente estúpido al no haber preguntado un dato tan importante y al parecer Mcgonagall percibió esto y se me acerco con rápidez.

-Veo que están un poco desorientados muchachos- dijo la directora mirándome a mí y luego en otra dirección.

Voltee con curiosidad y me di cuenta de que Potter estaba detrás de mi con la misma duda que yo, al parecer.

-No se preocupen, vayamos a mi despacho de inmediato- nos dijo con un tono de complicidad, y pronto nos veíamos detrás de ella también, tratando de seguirle a su veloz paso.

El viaje a la oficina de la directora fue silencioso y un tanto incomodo, más que todo porque la única que hacia comentarios eventuales era Mcgonagall a causa de la evidente tensión silenciosa que había entre Potter y yo. Había cosas que eran muy difícil superar, pues siete años de rivalidad infantil y otros siente años de nulo contacto era algo que no se cambiaba de un día para otro, y en mi caso, tenía orgullo.

Finalmente llegamos a la estatua del hipogrifo y Mcgonagall pronuncio la contraseña.

-Huevos de thestral – y una vez dicho esto, la estatua comenzó a moverse, revelando entonces una escalera espiral.

Había estado en contadas ocasiones dentro del despacho que antes le pertenecía al anciano loco de Dumbledore y podía decir que era mucho más diferente ahora que en aquel entonces. Se podía decir que contaba con un toque...femenino. La alfombra del suelo ahora era de un color guindo con unos detalles dorados muy delicados, los cuadros de los antiguos directores tenían su mismo orden, pero la pared detrás de ellos tenia un color verde esmeralda. Las ventanas eran adornadas con unas persianas con un tono mas claro del de la alfombra. Esos eran los detalles mas notables y pesar de que los cambios eran pocos, se percibían.

-Tomen asiento por favor- la oí decir como quien le habla a un alumno distraído, y así me sentí.

-Qué es lo que quería decirnos profesora?- dijo Potter con una voz de hombre, la cual no había oído hasta hoy, era desconcertante para ser honesto.

Se dedico a organizar una gran cantidad de documentos sobre su escritorio, pergaminos y libros de todos tamaños y colores. Potter cada vez se veía más impaciente y comenzó a mover su rodilla ritmicamente.

-Sea paciente por favor señor Potter- apresuro con la directora con calma, terminó de apilar los últimos libros y se dirigió a nosotros. - Como podrán haber visto, tenemos una variedad de nuevos maestros, entre ellos sus ex-compañeros, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood- hizo una breve pausa y continuo - Y así como hubo necesidad de nuevos maestros, ha habido necesidad de nuevos jefes de casas. Yo, en mi caso, he sido la jefa de Griffyndor por mucho tiempo pero ahora me veo en la necesidad de dejárselo a alguien más, pues la tarea de directora ha resultado ser mucho más demandante de lo que esperaba- mientras terminaba de enunciar la ultima frase, dirigió su mirada hacia Potter, con ojos expectantes, pero antes de él pudiese responder, ella continuo. Esta vez me miraba a mi.

-Como usted fue informado señor Malfoy, usted sustituirá al profesor Slughorn- a la mención de este nombre pude ver cierta sorpresa en el rostro del otro interpelado- Quien decidió retirarse por razones que a nosotros no nos incumben por ahora, así que seré franca muchachos, dentro de la oferta de un puesto en Hogwarts también esta la de tomar la responsabilidad como jefes de sus antiguas casas, espero que se sientan listos para hacerse cargo.- una vez que terminó de hablar, el silencio reino por unos minutos. Potter fue el primero en reaccionar y luego en hablar.

-Wow, yo... no se que decir maestra, me siento muy entusiasmado por la oferta profesora, me siento listo para tomar la resposabilidad e ir a conocer a los estudiantes- dijo con animo de muchacho joven. Mcgonagall asintio complacida.

-Me alegra escuchar eso señor Potter, a decir verdad no esperaba menos de usted, al parecer sus sentimientos por su casa no han cambiado. - Sonrió una vez más y dirigió su mirada hacia mi, esperando mi respuesta y a la vez otro par de ojos voltearon a verme. Tome unos segundos más para responder.

-La oferta me ha tomado por sorpresa maestra, y debo ser honesto, esperaría que este tipo de decisiones se hicieran antes o sl menos me avisaran antes, pero aun así me siento halagado ante la consideración y me veo obligado a decir que si, muchas gracias- al terminar lo que pareció una larga respuesta, procedí a hacer ahora yo mi pregunta. -Solo quisiera aclarar una cosa en especial profesora, ¿en dónde quedan los dormitorios?- Su semblante cambio a uno mas serio al oír mi pregunta, se tomó unos segundos para responderme.

-Eso; como se habrán dado cuenta durante la cena, la antigua fricción entre las casas ha aumentado y esto se ha dado a causa de la guerra que que hubo hace siente años.- hubo un tedioso silencio, y nos miro a ambos por separado.- Así que he decidido, después de una larga consieración, que para las casas sean más unidas, no debo empezar por su ubicación o sus alumnos, sino por sus jefes. Esto me ha llevado a concluir que ustedes junto con los otros jefes de casa, compartan una habitación común.

...

¿Qué?.

¿Acaso oí mal? ¿Alucinaba? ¿Compartir habitación? En que momento de su extraña vida había llegado a esa conclusión. Mi mente quedó en blanco, quería gritarle que estaba tan loca como Dumbledore y que debía considerar encontrar otro profesor de pociones, pero me mordí la lengua pues no quería perder un empleo tan bueno.

Mierda.

Al parece mi idea de un sacrificio se quedaba corta al momento de ser aplicada.


	3. Otro punto de vista

Harry PoV

Este era uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Estaba dentro del Hogwart Express nuevamente y me dirigía a la escuela a la que llame hogar en algún momento del pasado. Pero ahora iba como maestro y para mi mayor alegría, como maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Todo era genial.

El viaje en el tren fue corto y poco eventual, excepto por los alumnos de todos los cursos que querían entrar a mi cabina y saludarme, a decir verdad, no me lo esperaba...

Una vez en el castillo, no pude evitar cierta nostalgia y escalofrío, pues había pasado mis mejores años en esta escuela pero la intervención de Voldemort en mi séptimo año no fue de las mejores memorias. Me deshice del pensamiento inmediatamente, no quería arruinar la velada, aceleré el paso y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al gran comedor.

Cuando llegue me sentí un poco incomodo al no encontrar alguien familiar, pero pronto regrese a la época de antaño cuando Luna estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores saludándome con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y a su lado estaba mi buen amigo Hagrid, saludándome efusivamente haciendo que toda la mesa se moviera y Neville con una barba que lo hacía casi irreconocible. Una vez con ellos comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido los últimos años; Luna se había casado al igual que Neville, mientras que Hagrid se mantenía muy al tanto de las criaturas que habitaban el bosque.

Al poco tiempo de estar conversando, me di cuenta que el gran comedor se había llenado de centenares de alumnos que conversaban alegremente. Pero entonces sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi, voltee y lo vi. Malfoy. Su aspecto había madurado con el tiempo, pues sus facciones estaban endurecidas y ya no había rastros del rostro infantil, su cabello era largo y sujeto con una cola de caballo, la mirada en sus ojos era también mas seria, era interesante ver como había cambiado. Mi sorpresa fue grande al verlo aquí de todos los lugares posibles, pero pronto cambie mi semblante al ver como me miraba, como si me analizara minuciosamente, fruncí el seño y regrese mi atención a mis amigos, vaya cretino.

La noche paso rápida, con el recibimiento de los alumnos de primer año y las porras por parte de los mayores. Mcgonagall dio el discurso de bienvenida que solía dar Dumbledore antes y después de la cena. Los alumnos fueron enviados a sus respectivas casas y decidí que también era hora para mi de retirarme. Y sin saber a donde dirigirme, me limite a esperar a Mcgonagall para que me diese indicaciones. Una vez que se despejo la multitud de personas, me di cuenta que Malfoy estaba parado a unos pasos de mi, viendo a su alrededor como si esperara a algo o alguien. Pero las dudas se disiparon pronto.

-Veo que están un poco desorientados muchachos- dijo Mcgonagall dirigiendo su mirada a Malfoy y luego a mí. Malfoy volteo con curiosidad e hizo una expresión de sorpresa al verme.

-No se preocupen, vayamos a mi despacho de inmediato- lo dijo con prisa y pronto estábamos siguiéndola a un paso veloz.

El camino a la oficina fue corto pero incomodo, pues ni Malfoy ni yo soltamos una sola palabra; solo Mcgonagall tenía el valor de hacerlo, ya que hacía comentaros eventuales. La verdad yo solo me sentía más y más incomodo.

-Huevos de thestral – Mcgonagall dijo esto en un tono más alto y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado; ya podía oír el arrastrar de la piedra.

Entrar de nuevo a esta oficina fue un trago amargo. Hace años que no había estado aquí y los recuerdos que me traía no eran del todo agradables. Había pasado momentos muy desagradables aquí.

-Tomen asiento por favor- la voz de la profesora me sorpredío, pero pronto me senté en la silla a lado de Malfoy.

Fui directo al grano.

-¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos profesora?- dije con un claro tono de impaciencia.

Mcgonagall paso por alto mi pregunta y se dedico a organizar una exagerada cantidad de documentos sobre su escritorio y esto solo me puso más impaciente.

-Sea paciente por favor señor Potter- apresuro con la directora con calma al notar el movimiento de mi pierna. Terminó de apilar los últimos libros y se dirigió a nosotros. - Como podrán haber visto, tenemos una variedad de nuevos maestros, entre ellos sus ex-compañeros, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood- hizo una breve pausa y continuo - Y así como hubo necesidad de nuevos maestros, ha habido necesidad de nuevos jefes de casas. Yo, en mi caso, he sido la jefa de Griffyndor por mucho tiempo pero ahora me veo en la necesidad de dejárselo a alguien más, pues la tarea de directora ha resultado ser mucho más demandante de lo que esperaba- escuchar esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, me miro unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Como usted fue informado señor Malfoy, usted sustituirá al profesor Slughorn - Slughorn?, quien diría que seguía enseñando, pero pronto sentñi un alivio de que no tendría que lidiar con el otra vez. Mcgonagall continuo- Él decidió retirarse por razones que a nosotros no nos incumben por ahora, así que seré franca muchachos, dentro de la oferta de un puesto en Hogwarts también esta la de tomar la responsabilidad como jefes de sus antiguas casas, espero que se sientan listos para hacerse cargo.- La emoción y miedo de tener la oportunidad de algo semejante me abrumo, y dentro de toda esa emoción, acepte.

-Wow, yo... no se que decir maestra, me siento muy entusiasmado por la oferta profesora, me siento listo para tomar la responsabilidad e ir a conocer a los estudiantes- dije expresando mis emociones, esto era genial. Mcgonagall asintió complacida.

-Me alegra escuchar eso señor Potter, a decir verdad no esperaba menos de usted, al parecer sus sentimientos por su casa no han cambiado. - Me sonrió una vez más y redirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy, al parecer esperando su respuesta, voltee a verlo sin poder evitar la curiosidad de ver la expresión en su rostro. Pasaron unos segundos, inhalo y exhalo, levanto la mirada y por fin respondió.

-La oferta me ha tomado por sorpresa maestra, y debo ser honesto, esperaría que este tipo de decisiones se hicieran antes o al menos me avisaran antes, pero aun así me siento halagado ante la consideración y me veo obligado a decir que si, muchas gracias- Malfoy no parecía haber acabado y continuo. -Solo quisiera enclarecer una cosa en especial profesora, ¿en dónde quedan los dormitorios?- Para mi sorpresa, me dí cuenta que yo tampoco tenía la menor idea de en donde dormiría. Mcgonagall respondío sin prisas.

-Eso... como se habrán dado cuenta durante la cena, la antigua fricción entre las casas ha aumentado y esto se ha dado a causa de la guerra que que hubo hace siente años.- hubo un tedioso silencio, y nos miro a ambos por separado.- Así que he decidido, despues de una larga consieración, que para las casas sean más unidas, no debo empezar por su ubicación o sus alumnos, sino por sus jefes. Esto me ha llevado a concluir que ustedes junto con los otros jefes de casa, compartan una habitación común.

El silencio de muerte reíno de forma instantánea. Malfoy? Con Malfoy! Claro que ya no tenía esos sentimientos de rivalidad con él, pero CON Malfoy?. Quería gritarle que en que momento se le había ocurrido eso, que si estaba loca, pero la razón llegó y lo reconsideré... No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de una vida por una rivalidad de mi adolescencia.

Esto sería un reto.


	4. Lo bueno esta empezando

Capitulo 4, disfruten :3, Harry Potter no me pertence :p, la historia si :B

* * *

Estaba atónito. Por un momento sentí como si mi mente se hubiera alejado de mi cuerpo y veía como caminaba lentamente hacia el patíbulo, como un zombie sin rumbo. No había vuelta atrás, era esto o seguir buscando un trabajo de mi agrado y con tan buena paga, lo cual sería algo cercano a lo imposible.

Hacia quince minutos se había decidido definitivamente lo que sería de nosotros y ahora caminábamos en un denso silencio a la cual sería nuestra habitación compartida, nadie decía nada (Mcgonagall tampoco) y yo no estaba dispuesto a romperlo, con el eco de nuestros pasos repiquetando en mis oídos, me encontraba muy dentro de mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención a Mcgonagall y mucho menos a Potter. 

De vez en cuando interrumpía mis pensamientos para ver más allá del suelo y podía darme cuenta que recorríamos pasillos familiares y llenos de memorias alegres y otras más amargas. No se cuanto caminamos, pero para la siguiente vez que decidí levantar mi mirada, ya nos encontrabamos frente a la puerta de madera muy vieja y junto con ella las paredes también se veían en mal estado, pero a decir verdad todo en el castillo se veía viejo y en mal estado. 

Solo cuando dejé a un lado esos detalles, me dicuenta que no era una habitación cualquiera; era la que albergaba secretos de toda clase. Era la sala de los menesteres. 

-Tartas de frambuesa- una contraseña digna de ser secreta se oyo, la voz de Mcgonagall hizo eco y de pronto la puerta se abría lentamente dejando vislumbrar un corto pasillo que daba a otra puerta más pequeña. 

El silencio seguía vigente hasta que alcanzamos la segunda puerta, Mcgonagall la abrió y reveló una gran sala. Quede maravillado, la decoración era algo similar a la del gran comedor, con los colores de las cuatro casas mezclados por todas partes. Era una habitación redonda y amplia con unos 3 escalones en la entrada que daban a una pequeña sala ubicada al centro de la habitación, al otro extremo había una chimenea con un sofá y unas sillas a su alrededor; y rodeando la sala estaban cuatro accesos a lo que supuse eran nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cada una con un distinto anuncio encima de la puerta, había una quinta puerta cerca de la chimenea pero esta no tenía simbología especial, tuve curiosidad por saber que había detrás pero pronto lo descarte. La habitacón en general era algo único. Me encantaba; pero por supuesto nada de esto salió de mi boca. 

-Bueno, muchachos, es hora de que hagan preparativos para mañana, será el inicio de clases!- dijo Mcgonagall con entusiasmo, hizo un leve saludo y sin más, salió de la habitación. Potter y yo nos quedamos fríos. 

Pero pronto el profundo pensamiento de ambos fue interrumpido por una suave y melodosa voz femenina. 

- ¡Harry, Draco! Veo que recibieron la noticia! ¿No les parece extraordinario? Estaremos juntos otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos, ah, debe ser cosa del destino; Neville esta tan emocionado como yo!- sonrió mostrando unos dientes aun más blancos que su piel, se veía... radiante, enseguida volteo a la dirección de donde se aproximaba un hombre que se veía mucho mayor que todos nosotros, al parecer ese hombre viejo, era Longbottom, y era imposible no pensar eso pues usaba su barba de forma que tal vez lograría competir con el guardabosques sobre quíen la tenía más larga. 

- Hola chicos! ¿grandiosas noticias no? Aunque la verdad me sorprendieron mucho al principio pero creo que esto es para lo mejor- no puede evitar gemir con cierto desapruebo pero nadie puso atención - ¿Y saben cual será mi casa? Hufflepuff! - dijo con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa dentro de su mata de pelo facial. 

Era cierto, Longbottom había estado en Griffyndor con Potter; pero mis dudas seguían sobre la mujer rubia. 

Será interesante- continuo Potter - Supongo que era de esperarse, Madam Sprout era la jefa de Hufflepuff, al parecer seguiras sus pasos como maestro de Herbología y jefe de su casa- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono complice y juguetón. 

-Y Luna! jefa de Ravencalw! quien lo diría eh?, la verdad creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo Luna, eres buena - dijo Longbottom mientras le daba un codazo juguetón a Potter. 

Luna rió suavemente y mostro una sonrisa junto con un leve rubor en su rostro. 

-Callate Neville, recuerda que es casada! hahaha! - dijo Potter mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con la palma a Longbottom. Era pura camaradería 

Lo necesario para hacerme sentir excluido había sucedido, no compartía esa amistad de años, como para poder conversar tan tranquilamente con ellos, después de todo yo era el que se encargaba de hacerlos pasar muy malos ratos en aquella época de adolescentes imbéciles. Estaba a punto de comenzar mi escapada hacia mi habitación pero al parecer la rubia se percatño de mi intento de huida y me dirigió la palabra. 

-Y a ti que te parece todo esto Draco? Serás jefe de tu antigua casa y además profesor de pociones, recuerdo que eras uno de los mejores en ese entonces, aún lo eres? - terminó haciendo una sonrisa, dándome material para contestar. 

Me era inevitable sentirme incomodo con la forma tan natural y casi familiar con la que me hablaba, pues a decir verdad no esperaba que mi nombre fuese mencionado por ninguno de los sujetos en la habitación o escuela. Me di cuenta que parecía un engreído al no contestar, pues Potter ya estaba haciendo caras. 

- Pues que puedo decir, todo es verdad, y si, estoy contento del puesto que obtuve, este...- no pude evitar mi natural y cinico tono de respuesta, pero no podía evitarlo, eso de tutuearnos tan rápido no era mi estilo. Esperaba que me respondiera. 

- Luna Lovegood, mucho gusto Draco Malfoy - dijo con una, casi infantil, sonrisa. - Y debo decir que nuestra situación es de lo mas interesante, estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros esperaba encontrarse de esta manera, y menos tu Draco- dijo con un aire pensativo, pero pronto se esfumó - Bueno caballeros debo retirarme a mis coartadas para acomodarme, hee hee - su risita infantil, le quito la seriedad de su anterior comentario y la regreso a una niña, vaya que era algo esa mujer. 

Potter y Longbottom siguieron su consejo y cada uno se dijo un buenas noches, yo ya me iba sin decir nada pero el barbudo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y yo, por la sorpresa, se lo regrese torpemente. Potter me dio una mirada con un mensaje realmente ambiguo para mi, se limitó a hacer lo mismo que Longbottom y se retiró. Al ser el ultimo en retirarse, me di cuenta de que Potter ocupaba el cuarto continuo al mío; vaya cosa. 

De verdad que me sentía atrapado en alguna clase de dimensión desconocida para el mundo de los magos, ya no sabía que pensar. Imité a mi compañeros de cuerto y me retire a mi cuarto, en donde mí equipaje ya estaba listo, me metí a la ducha y me quede pensativo. 

Y a pesar de todo, la chica Lovegood tenía razón, nuestra actual situación era de lo más peculiar y estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba, claro tenía mis dudas sobre ella pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Estaba aquí, de todos los sitios posibles, compartiendo cuartos con Longbottom, Lovegood y Potter. De todas las personas en el mundo Potter. Ese supuesto destino comenzaba a fastidiarme.

* * *

¿qué tal? Los primeros caps han sido muy cortos, pero no se preocupen, pronto empezaran a ser más largos :3

Gracias a todos y a los nuevos lectores también.

No olviden dejar un review! :D


	5. Las sorpresas continuan

Era el tercer día de clases y todo marchaba bien; Potter y yo no habíamos intercambiado palabra en lo absoluto, nos limitábamos a solamente algún saludo cordial de vez en cuando, fuesen buenos días, tardes o noches. 

La convivencia con ellos era cercana a nula, excepto cuando contábamos con la presencia de Lovegood, quien hacía de todo para incluirme en su pequeño grupo de conversación; era imposible evitar esa situación, ya que al cabo de día y medio había acabado con todo mi arsenal de excusas para salir de esa trampa, y a pesar de que se hacía la tonta, era obvio que me leía claramente, pero no evitaba que mantuviera mi participación a lo mínimo, hablaban de sus vidas personales y recordaban sobre sus años de gloria como estudiantes de Hogwarts; las risas y carcajadas hacían que me sintiera parte de ellos, empapándome de su buen humor, y era que en algunos efímeros momentos, me veía a mi mismo sin poder evitar reírme con ellos, de vez en cuando, de sus bromas idiotas o algún comentario acompañado de risitas ahogadas, y a veces me sentía como un muchacho de 17 años otra vez, que se divertía con sus camaradas de toda la vida, eran fantásticos, pero los momentos incómodos eran oportunos y pronto me recordaban que yo no había crecido con ellos como amigo, sino como enemigo. 

Y para haber pasado tan poco tiempo las amarguras eran evidentes e incómodas. Y a pesar de todo, las cosas marchaba bien. Cuando eso sucedía, yo solo fingía que no me daba cuenta y decía que tenía algo más que hacer; sí, el bueno y sacrificado yo... Sin mencionar hipócrita, me daba asco, y Lovegood atenta a lo sucedido no tenía de otra más que dejarme ir. Así eran las cosas y muy probablemente seguirían así, tal vez éramos más maduros y podíamos sobrellevar nuestras antiguas diferencias, pero el rencor seguía ahí y eso no era algo sencillo de lo cual despojarse. Yo lo entendía mejor que nadie. 

Y así duró hasta este tercer día, incómodamente tranquilo sin ninguna eventualidad, excepto con algunos de los nuevos profesores, que tenían un prejuicio establecido hacia mi apellido; no los culpaba. Así esperaba que siguiera, hasta que Mcgonagall me envió un alumno con un mensaje. Era uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, llegó a mi clase y en pleno monólogo me interrumpió. 

- Profesor Malfoy! - profirió un muchacho menudo. Me irrito bastante a decir verdad, estuve a punto de hecharle alguna acidez para que se pusiera a llorar, pero me tranquilice. Fui amable. 

- Disculpen, al parecer su compañero considera que su presencia impone ante mi clase - mi tono sarcástico provoco risitas y cuchicheos que pase por alto, el muchacho se sonrojo - Que se le ofrece? - dije con urgencia y acidez. 

- L-La d-directora desea ve-verlo después d-de la cena, s-s-señor - ah, la loca aquella tramaba algo. 

- Esta bien, dile que estaré ahí - en cuanto respondí el muchacho salió corriendo de inmediato, no se si de pena o miedo, pero me divirtió de cualquier forma. 

- Bueno, en que nos quedamos? - pregunte al aire, pero pronto una chiquilla se levanto y contesto. 

- Nos hablaba sobre los diversos usos para la piel de serpiente - dijo tan rápido como pudo, al terminar esperaba mi aprobación pues no se había sentado. Estuve a punto de reprenderla pero vi una clara semejanza entre Granger que me detuvo. Su hija? Era pelirroja y pecosa, ah, por supuesto... 

- A la otra, permitame terminar señorita...- agacho la cabeza, asintiendo y se sentó pero su atención me dio cierto animo - Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, pero a la otra tenga más pertinencia - la muchachita se sentó alegre y asintió 

Continué mi día dando clases a los diversos niveles de alumnos. Los de primero parecían que saltaban a cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras que los de sexto y séptimo parecía que esperaban el momento en que cerraría la boca para ignorarme. Había de todo, y dentro de todo, estaban los de Slytherin, a quienes no podía evitar darles ciertos beneficios, sentía una simpatía casi familiar hacia ellos. Era extraño a pesar de todo. 

Al terminar mi ultima clase, tome rumbo hacia la sala de los menesteres. Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, no había nadie en la sala, y me tome unos minutos: fui al baño, me arreglé el cabello, trataba de hacer tiempo. 

A parte de eso, mi día pasó inalterado y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7:20 de la noche, casi hora para la cena. La cena, ah demonios, había olvidado la cita con la bruja aquella... Bueno solo debía hacer espacio para después de que comiera.

El tramo al gran comedor no fue largo y a parte aburrido.

Al llegar me di cuenta que no había casi nadie, solo unos cuantos estudiantes y en la mesa de profesores solo una, y conforme me acercaba a ella me di cuenta de quien era, era...Potter. Potter, de todas las personas que me pude topar, y de toda la suerte, la peor la tengo yo; miré mi reloj, 7:40, veinte minutos. Suspiré y continúe mi camino hacia la mesa y me senté a dos asientos de Potter, quien parecía llevar más tiempo ahí, pues tenía cara de muerto viviente. Me acomodé en mi asiento y comencé mi espera de la hora de cenar; me puse a ver a mi alrededor, las decoraciones, las ventanas, las mesas, me puse a jugar con mis cubiertos. Con la impaciencia cerca de atacarme cheque mi reloj esperando que hubiesen pasado al menos unos 10 min...7:45. ¡Demonios!, esto sería una tortura, quería salirme pero mi hambre era peor y me mantenía ahí. Estaba a punto de ponerme a descifrar la inmortalidad del escorbuto cuando una voz masculina y familiar me interrumpió. 

- Bueno Malfoy, eres tú o morirme de hambre - dijo irritado mi compañero de mesa, no tarde en responderle. 

- Cálmate Potter, no creo que comerme sea la mejor solución para ambos - dije con sarcasmo, lo cual pareció irritarle aún más. 

- Basta Malfoy, ¡hablaba de distraerme!. Mi mejor idea fue conversar contigo - tan pronto terminó, ataque de nuevo. 

- Vaya Potter, pensé que eran ideas mías pero la escuela de verdad te hace daño - esta vez con un tono más mordaz, había hábitos muy difíciles de romper. 

- Cállate, al menos intente ser civil - esto me dio al orgullo y no tuve otra mas que arreglarlo. 

- Ya cálmate Potter, solo bromeaba pero para ser honestos el hambre te hace parecer una bestia - dije con más calma y trate de dar mi sonrisa más honesta. Y para mi total sorpresa, Potter hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Y para sorprenderme más, sentí esta sensación de cuando mi orgullo se hinchaba al ver las mejillas sonrosarse de un color discreto, me vi a mi mismo disfrutando hacerlo sonreír. Por supuesto que ya lo había visto sonreír antes pero ahora yo era la causa de ello y no lo opuesto, y pronto mi codicia hizo aparición. Quería hacerlo sonreír más. 

- Y justo cuando se me había ocurrido otro comentario para intentarlo, llegaron Longbottom y Lovegood, y por primera vez en mi vida me vi a mi mismo envidiándolos. Era la historia de mi vida. 

- ¡Draco, Harry! ¿Hace cuánto que están aquí? ¿Han platicado de algo? - Lovegood nos bombardeo con sus preguntas mientras que sus ojos dejaban ver que sabía bien lo que sucedía. 

- Nada Luna, nada, solo pasábamos el rato - respondió Potter con cierto desánimo. Mi orgullo salió herido con esa respuesta. 

- ¡Oh! Bueno, y yo pensaba que porfié se llevaban mejor - dijo con un tono de burla, pero con algo de seriedad. Lovegood dejaba ver menos de lo que en realidad era. Pero los otros dos parecían pasarlo olímpicamente por alto. 

- Ya Luna déjalos en paz, no ves que Harry ya esta babeando de hambre, si Ron estuviera aquí sería competencia, Hahaha - dijo Longbottom mientras reía, a decir verdad el comentario me dio risa, pues imaginarme a Weasley babeando junto a Potter era muy gracioso. 

Solté una leve risa, que Lovegood pronto captó, y me dio una mirada cómplice y me sonrió, su misterio me asustaba a veces. 

Pronto, la mesa de maestros tanto las de los alumnos estaban llenas, y la comida no tardo en llegar, con el hambre que tenía me fue difícil engullir lo que tenía enfrente con la discreción debida, en cambio Potter ni siquiera se molestaba en disculparse con sus compañeros a quienes les salpicaban pequeñas migajas de todo lo que estaba devorando. 

Al cabo de al menos una hora, el banquete había terminado y todos se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones, menos yo. Aun debía ir al despacho de Mcgonagall a ver que se le había ocurrido esta vez. 

Me despedí del trío con un saludo corto y me retiré. Salí del comedor e hice camino para el despacho de la directora, pase por escaleras, pasillos, alumnos que me miraban con miedo y algo así como admiración, y una vez enfrente de la gárgola de piedra, pronuncie... 

- Huevos de thestral - oí una voz detrás de mi pronunciar la contraseña, voltee y lo vi. Potter. ¿Otra vez, acaso me seguía como en el sexto año? 

Ignore el pensamiento y solo me límite a subir las ahora presentes escaleras, subimos uno detrás del otro hasta llegar a la oficina en donde nuestra presencia era requerida. 

Abrí la puerta y pronto se oyó la voz de Mcgonagall. 

- Entren muchachos - no podía evitar sentirme con un niñito cada vez que nos llamaba así. Caminamos a lado del otro y nos sentamos en las ya familiares sillas. Hubo un breve silencio en lo que la directora hacia no se que, que era más importante que ir directo al grano, ya quería salir de ahí, este lugar me incomodaba. Entonces habló. 

- Bueno, los cite porque tengo un anuncio que darles- si, creo que eso estaba establecido...- En una parte de mi proyecto para unir las casas, tengo vislumbrado que haya una sesión de duelos entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.- ¿Unir las casas con más rivalidad con duelos?, la mujer estaba perdida. 

- Profesora, con el mas debido respeto, los alumnos se van a matar si les damos esa oportunidad - de verdad estaba tan loca como Dumbledore. 

- Esa es mi intención señor Malfoy, no que se "maten", pero que se enfrenten de una manera menos dañina como son los insultos, acosos y demás- a decir verdad, la directora tenia un punto con eso. 

- Me parece una idea interesante profesora, pero aún así me parece una opción muy drástica - esta vez fue Potter quien protestó. 

- Entiendo su preocupación Señor Potter, pero ¿qué otra opción ve usted? - no había de ganarle a esta mujer. Potter apretó los labios. Me tocaba. 

- Podríamos obligarlos a convivir, o algo así no cree? - mi comentario sonaba algo idiota pero era mejor que mandar a los alumnos a recibir una paliza. 

- ¿Con que resultado señor Malfoy?, eso ya lo hacemos y las cosas no cambian mucho - el tono y semblante de la profesora era serio y determinado. No podía sacar la de ganar. 

- Muy bien profesora, como vamos a prevenir que las cosas salgan de control con los alumnos más grandes ?- dijo Potter con un tono desafiante. Veamos que dice. 

- Muy sencillo señor Potter, ustedes intervendrán. Sabemos que usted y el señor Malfoy están calificados para hacerlo - mierda, esperaba que no dijera eso. Nos miro a ambos y prosiguió - Creo que con eso es suficiente, los días para esta actividad serán tres, a partir del Lunes de la próxima semana, así que vayan preparándose ustedes y a sus alumnos.

Mi incómoda tranquilidad poco a poco se iba deslizando por un caño.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen muchas reviews :P, me motivan a seguir con este fic :3

Ciao


	6. Duelos y lagrimas

Era Lunes, y el ambiente de la escuela no podía ser peor.

A pesar de que hoy comenzaban los duelos entre las casas, Potter estaba mínimamente entusiasmado y parecía que solo quería encontrar un hoyo en donde esconderse para no salir jamás, además había que agregarle que su aspecto era terrible, tenía ojeras y su rostro se veía demacrado. El cambio era drástico para solo haber sido un fin de semana, pero a decir verdad, todo esto tenía una explicación muy clara.

_Flashback_

Era viernes por la mañana y todos almorzaban alegremente, y esto se debía a que estábamos emocionados por que llegaran los duelos, Potter y yo echábamos chispas cada que hacíamos contacto visual, esperando intimidar al otro como si fuéramos niños.

Parecía una mañana común y corriente, como todas las demás, lo único especial es que era día de correo y muchos esperaban recibir algo el día de hoy. Yo no, así que me dedicaba a ingerir mis alimentos con la precaución de no encontrarme plumas de lechuzas en mi plato. Levante la mirada y vi a la lechuza más peculiar de toda mi vida, parecía algo así como un muñeco de peluche que aleteaba sus alas a una velocidad anormal, y se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

¡Pig! - se oyó la voz de Potter exclamar al ver a la extraña criatura. - ¿Que me traes hoy? Un sobre de...- no oí que más dijo y le reste importancia volviendo a mi almuerzo.

Acababa de meterme el último bocado de panqueca a la boca cuando escuché el rechinar de una silla, volteé con morbo a la dirección de Potter y vi que se había levantado, Lovegood le sujetaba una de las manos pero Potter la hizo a un lado y pronto ya se hacia camino a la puerta principal, todos quedaron en silencio.

Miré a Lovegood quien me devolvió la mirada, torció el gesto e hizo seña de que no había nada que decir. Era de esperarse, eran asuntos que no me incumbían.

Le reste importancia a la escenita de Potter y me levanté para ir por mi material de clase a mi habitación. Mientras tomaba el familiar camino a la sala de los menesteres, no pude evitar pensar en donde se habría metido Potter, pues de malhumor no creía que fuese a esconderse a su habitación. Pero que equivocado estaba.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta gigante, pronuncie la contraseña, y justo cuando iba a abrir la segunda puerta, escuche un golpe sordo y asustado la abrí esperando encontrarme con un Boggart o algún bicho molesto haciendo males en nuestra sala.

Pero me topé con algo mucho peor. El que hacia destrozos y aventaba cosas era nadie más y nadie menos, que Potter pero eso no era todo, la escena era más desconcertante que eso.

Tenía la cara roja y lloraba, esta gritando incoherencias mientras aventaba un objeto de cristal a través de la habitación. Me detuve en seco al mismo tiempo que él cuando la puerta detrás de mi hizo "click" al cerrarse, volteo a verme como una fiera salvaje adolorida. Mierda.

¿QUÉ MALFOY? ¿VIENES A BURLARTE? - dijo escupiendo cada palabra, estaba enfurecido.

¿Burlarme? ¿De qué?- mi respuesta fue completamente honesta, pero el hombre reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre mi. Me empujó contra a pared y me miró como si buscara algo, espeto.

¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡NADA! - me gritó en la cara, en ese momento me sentía como si yo fuera la razón de su estado. Estaba de verdad, muy impresionado. Pero él seguía hablando.

No sabes nada... nada... nada...tu no sabes - poco a poco su agarre sobre mi se debilitó, hasta que me soltó por completo y cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el rostro.

No pude evitar sentir pena por él pues compartía el dolor de verme a mi mismo en esa situación. Parecía un niño desconsolado que había perdido algo muy importante para él; y yo en cambio, estaba aturdido al no saber que hacer, y opté por recurrir al método de mi madre: me senté frente a él y por inercia lo abracé. No tenía la mas menor idea de si debía decirle algo consolador o solamente esperar a que se calmara, él solo estaba encorbado y sollozando ruidosamente, su cuerpo se sentía pequeño, a pesar de ser de mi misma estatura y de su gruesa composición. Pero de todo, no fue mi acción la que me sorprendió, sino su aceptación del abrazo; sentí como se inclinó hacia mi pecho y sin perder oportunidad, lo abracé con más firmeza.

Visualizarme abrazando a Potter me resultaba extraño y un tanto incomodo, pero yo ya me había acomodado de manera que tenía a Potter entre mis piernas, y el estaba de rodillas recargando su cabeza en mi pecho; jamás había tomado el papel de consolar a alguien, siempre les decía que no se angustiaran por lo que sea y lo olvidará, pero aquí estaba, abrazando al chico que vivió.

Y mientras yo estaba analizando mis acciones, los sollozos fueron diminuyendo poco a poco y pronto fui capaz de apreciar una sensación cálida en mi pecho, como si yo perteneciera ahí, con Potter en mis brazos, me gustaba la cercanía que estaba experimentando con mi enemigo jurado de la adolescencia. Me gustaba tenerlo en mis brazos, como si fuera...mío.

Y por más que lo disfrutara, todo eso entraba dentro de lo que era desconocido para mi. No sabía como responder a estos sentimientos tan confusos.

El tiempo paso rápido y de pronto ya eran las cuarto para las ocho. Para ese entonces Potter ya había dejado de llorar y solo se oían unos pequeños hipidos; suavice mi agarre y él lo aprovecho para romperlo del todo lentamente. Se enderezó y me miró de reojo, entonces pude apreciar su cara enrojecida y sus ojos hinchados, no era un aspecto muy favorecedor para él. Me miró con cautela y al no escuchar alguna respuesta mordaz o burlona, habló.

No... No le menciones esto a nadie, yo... - se agacho, considerando sus palabras y nuevamente me miro.- Gracias - dijo bajito, casi inaudible.

¿Qué? - me limite a decir.

Dije, gracias - y sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y se refugio en su habitación.

Era yo, o algo de otra dimensión acababa de suceder.

Mierda.

El resto del día me la pase en automático, pues seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, y mucho menos podía olvidar el estado tan vulnerable en el que había visto a Potter, jamás en la vida lo había visto de esa manera y él... Entonces recordé la noche de sexto grado en que me atrapó en los baños de chicas del segundo piso. El dolor. Aún tenía cierto rencor por haberme atacado en un estado tan vulnerable, y que de no haber sido por Severus hubiera muerto. Acaso estábamos a mano... ¿sería necesario vengarme?...

Veo que estas muy pensativo Draco - dijo una vocecilla a mi lado asustándome. Volteé y unos ojos azules me miraban con mucho interés.

Eh... si, disculpa Lovegood - dije tratando de ajustar mi imagen.

Luna, no soy una señora, así que dime Luna - dijo con un tono juguetón.

Bueno, Luna, no me había fijado que estabas ahí, disculpa.- No era el mejor momento para encontrarla y no tenía idea de como zafarme de esta.

No te apures, pero no pude evitar notarlo, has estado así toda la mañana, desde... - se quedo pensando unos momentos y hablo - ¿De casualidad hablaste con Harry? - sus palabras hicieron que mi estómago diera un vuelco, ¿acaso era tan vidente o qué?

Eh, no, no, para nada, es que recibí una carta de mi familia, tu sabes asuntos familiares.- bah, la familia, que escusa más pobre.

Ah, ya veo. Yo y mis suposiciones. Bueno, espero que los resuelvas pronto, sino pueden empeorar - dijo esto y se fue, pero no me engañaba y menos yo a ella. Ambos sabíamos que sucedía.

_End of Flashback_

Vaya día que había sido ese. Potter y yo no habíamos cruzado palabra desde entonces, y Lovegood junto con Longbottom andaban de un humor parecido al de Potter pero Luna aún mantenía el ánimo suficiente para mantenerlos a flote, especialmente al hombre de los lentes.

Después de ese incidente del comedor, la noticia de que Potter y la chica Weasley ya no eran pareja corrió como una snitch en sus mejores condiciones; además de que los chismes brindaban la jugosa información de que al parecer estaban comprometidos y que la chica Weasley no quería dar explicaciones sobre el porque de la ruptura tan repentina. Por más pena que sentía por Potter, no podía evitar la sensación de que había ganado. ¿Ganado qué?

Pero ahora lo único que me importaba era el hecho de que el inicio de los duelos sería en unas horas y yo no tenía la más menor idea de que sucedería si en dado caso tenía que enfrentar a un Potter fuera de control, olvida eso, no tenía la mas menor idea de si Potter siquiera asistiría.

Trate de distraerme del tema concentrándome en preparar a mis alumnos de primero que serían instruidos por primera vez en el área de los duelos, y los de segundo que ahora aplicarían algunos de los hechizos que habían aprendido hasta ahora.

Ya casi era hora.

-Bien muchachos, están nerviosos? - pregunte, muchas cabezas asintieron nerviosas.- pues no deberían, porque este no es ningún examen, ni demostraran nada, así que den lo mejor de si- no pude evitar sentirme como uno de esos imbéciles motivacionales, pero mi comentario iba enserio.

Los niños asintieron a mi comentario, algunos emocionados y otros asustados. Hicimos camino para el gran comedor.

Cuando llegamos, vi que el upo de Gryffindor también iba llegando, y esperando ver a Mcgonagall como encargada, me sorprendí al ver a Potter con lo que parecía ser un buen ánimo, pues se le veía sonriente y tranquilo, aunque su aspecto aún no era de lo más encantador. Ambos dejamos a nuestros alumnos en los extremos del gran comedor, y nos acercamos.

Gusto verte de pie Potter, pensé que no vendrías - dije con cierto sarcasmo. Aquel no tardó en responder.

No te creas suertudo Malfoy, esto no me lo perdería por nada - dijo orgulloso, bueno al menos tenía ánimos para algo.

Excelente, porque es hora de comenzar. Acomodamos las mesas? - asintió y nos dispusimos a moverlas con hechizos sencillos.

Los alumnos eran impresionables, pues se oían exclamaciones de todo tipo ante nuestra "proeza" de hacer flotar las mesas. Una vez todo en orden, acomodamos a los alumnos y entre los dos nos dispusimos a dar las instrucciones de la actividad.

Deberán quedar frente a frente de su oponente y levantarán su varita, así - dije mientras demostraba con la acción.

Y ni se les ocurra atacar antes de que se los indiquemos, queda claro? - dijo Potter sabiendo que me molestaría. - si lo hacen les puede resultar contraproducente- dijo con una risita, maldito...

Bien, haremos una breve demostración el profesor Potter y yo - dije. Ya vera con quien se mete.

Ambos nos pusimos en los extremos del área de duelo, sobre una de las mesas. Caminamos hasta el centro y levantamos las varitas.

Trae recuerdos, no Malfoy?- dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

Cállate Potter.- su sonrisa se ensancho más.

Bajamos nuestras varitas, y nos dirigimos de nuevo a los otros extremos de la mesa. Levantamos las varitas y...

_Expelliarmus_!- grito Potter, al parecer su maña de gritar los encantamientos no se le había quitado.

_Protego -_ dije en voz baja haciendo un escudo con mi varita, el hechizo salió disparado hacia el techo de forma inmediata. No perdí tiempo.- _Incarcero - _Potter abrió los ojos y contraataco.

_Diffindo!- _ las cuerdas se rompieron antes de llegar a él. Su tono de voz era mas bajo, así que me imita...

_Demaius - _este hechizo lo esquivo con más torpeza, cosa que no me dejó aprovechar.

_Silencius - _el hechizo me dio de lleno, y por un momento, Potter pensó que tenía la antemano.

_Tarantallegra_ - Potter había olvidado los encantamientos sin voz, cosa que yo dominaba.

Entonces el salón estallo en risas, pues Potter bailaba y zapateaba sin control, pero la diversión duró poco.

_Finite Incatatem_- bah, que aguafiestas. Lo imité y di fin al hechizo que el me había mandado. Potter arremetió.

_Bombarda- _estaba loco?, pensé rápido y ataque.

_Aguamenti - _el agua apago el fuego y Potter tenia una sonrisa resongona, al parecer esperaba que hiciera eso.

_Carpe Retractum- _ el hechizo en si era inofensivo, pero su rapidez me impidió defenderme y me sujeto la mano que sujetaba la varita. Ya era hora de acabar esto.

_Sectumsempra - _jamás había olvidado ese hechizo, Potter al saber lo que veía se aventó al suelo tan pronto como pudo y el hechizo dio a la pared. Había perdido.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron. Potter se levantó y me miró con una mezcla de asombro y derrota. Cada uno eligió a un alumno y dimos inicio. Nuestro duelo fue corto, pero el de los estudiantes no pasaba de los 5 hechizos entre los dos contrincantes, aún les faltaba.

La sesión paso rápido y pronto era casi hora de la cena, debíamos desocupar el comedor y acomodar las mesas.

Bien muchachos, eso es todo.- hubo bulla general pero hicieron caso y comenzaron a retirarse.

Potter y yo acomodamos las mesas y nos fuimos detrás de los estudiantes. Antes de partir caminos, Potter me cuestionó.

Por que usaste ese hechizo? Es peligroso! Pudo pegarle a uno de los estudiantes - dijo acalorado.

Cálmate Potter, si no querías que un día lo usara contra ti, no debiste habermelo enseñado en primer lugar- mis palabras eran acidas y no esperaba que que respondiera.

Y así fue. Potter apretó la boca y se fue en dirección contraria a la mía.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de haber ganado y cobrado cuentas con Potter, no podía deshacerme de la sensación de miedo de si el hechizo le hubiese pegado; sabía que solo lo hubiera sanado en ese instante pero aún así me sentía imbécil. No quería admitir que tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre mi antiguo rencor hacia Potter y mi nuevo deseo de dejar todo eso atrás. Había cosas que aún no podía perdonar.


End file.
